Decepticon
by Legacy Now
Summary: Little Cliffjumper wonders about his father one day. Sequel to Gone. Possible post Prime...


**Decepticon**

* * *

"Mommy, do I have a daddy?"

Turning, Arcee peered deeply at her child, and held back a brief pause.

"Of... course you do, Cliff, honey, why do you ask?"

She knew this day was going to come, but she didn't know it would be this soon! How was she going to break the truth to her only son? That his father was the late medic of their former long hated enemy, the Decepticons?

"Well, Grace has a daddy, Uncle Jack, and her mommy's Auntie Sierra, and I only have you, mommy. I just wanted to know... why I only have you."

There was more silence. It only grew more painful every ticking second that passed. How much her sparked ached for little Cliffjumper...

Her child's spark was half Autobot, half Decepticon. How was he going to react?

Everything in Cliffjumper reminded her of his father. So much... The red ruby shine of his frame, the dash of red in his optics, his confidence that was almost on the brim of becoming an ego... Little Cliffjumper really was his father's son.

When she found out she was sparked with Knock Out's child, one part of her worried that the Autobots would disband her from the group completely. (Fortunately, with Optimus's patience and understanding, it still got her to stay with them and savored the days of her membership.) The other was overjoyed and happy she was carrying a part of Knock Out in her, and that he would continue on living through their child. She was so happy it was his. It was like he never left this universe and had a second chance at life. The day little Cliffjumper was born and she held her infant son for the first time... Her spark just about melted.

A mix of good and evil followed through the infant's veins as she watched her child sleep it's first night, and she wondered...

How was she ever going to tell him the truth of his father?

"If you want to know what daddy was like..." began Arcee, carefully selecting her words.

One misinterpretation of what she said, and she could shatter her son's perception forever more!

"He passed on the final battle of Earth," she continued. "He did that... so he could insure this planet's safety and security. He was a good mech. Resourceful, intelligent, witty… He had his moments when he lost his way, but he knew where his spark was all along, and... in the end, his spark went out in pride. His intentions were misread, but... he was driven and loyal, he never failed or let his commanding officers down."

Silence.

Opening her eyes, little Cliffjumper looked composed and neutral, and seemed to take what she said intently without shock.

She said the right words. It was the full truth, but the vital omission was still unknown to the child mech. She wanted to tell her son, but she couldn't bring the words to tell him.

In time, not now... maybe she'll tell him the truth. She wouldn't know if he would be hurt by her silence, but with time he'd understand why she waited so long. She loved her boy, and he loved his mother just as much.

"That's what daddy was like?"

"... Yes. Yes, he was."

_'You remind me of him. So much...'_

"I like him," smiled little Cliffjumper.

Smiling, she scooped up him in a warm embrace.

"You are a part of him... and his spark will always burn within you."

A tender silence filled the atmosphere, feeling the hum of Cliffjumper's spark vibrating against her frame and warmth coming from his tiny body.

Voices began to play back in her mind...

_"Hey, there, Autobot, here's lookin' at you...!"_

For a moment... it was like the Decepticon medic never left at all.

_'Knock Out... I love you.'_

Kissing the cheek of her son, she smiled and gave the tiny frame one last hug.

"Now hurry and get yourself cleaned up, Uncle Jack's coming and he's bringing Grace."

Squealing with excitement, the little one began to scamper to the med bay and once he was there Arcee began to hear Ratchet's complaints. Another smile came across her face, this time more wistful.

_'In time... only time will tell.'_

No matter what happened... It didn't matter if Cliffjumper had Autobot or Decepticon blood in his veins. The Decepticons were no more. The Autobots had fulfilled their purpose.

He was just Cliffjumper.

And that was enough for her.

* * *

**_Note*~ _**

_Hola! Como esta? Que pas? Hm? Bien. _

_Translation: Yo! How are you? Wussup? Huh? Good. ;)  
_

_Yah, more of little Cliffjumper! The fan baby spawn of Arcee and Knock Out...! To get little Cliffjumper and a little info on the story, there is my other story "Gone". This is kind of like a sequel. ... ish.  
_

_I wrote the idea down during an essay unit exam… I'm such a bad girl XD X3 _

_Hope you like!_

_XOXO_


End file.
